finite
by jade isabelle
Summary: "I'm in love with you," she repeats, looking up at him timidly, her voice cracking slightly. "I couldn't keep it from you anymore." James II / Lucy


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"I'm in love with you," she repeats, looking up at him timidly, her voice cracking slightly. "I couldn't keep it from you anymore."

She fiddles with a loose thread on her shirt to keep herself distracted.

James nods. He looks like he's mad at her. Or maybe it's disappointment or maybe something entirely different.

The winds blows her blonde hair into her face, and it's only then that he cracks a smile.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me, Luc?" he asks and she nods.

"You're addicted to that stuff, James."

He shrugs. "And you're addicted to those muggle cigarettes. So I guess we're even. And you can't even quit. I can."

Lucy laughs. "What makes you think I want to quit? They make me feel good. Watching the smoke follow me... there's something about it. I can't place it, but I like it."

He watches her carefully as she says it. "You know, Luc. I always knew there was something I liked about you. Something different."

She snorts. "Different? Well, with a family like ours, you've got to stand out somehow, don't you?"

He shrugs. "I guess," he says and suddenly they're back to how they always were.

* * *

"Fuck off, James. Roxie, tell him to leave. He listens to you."

"Luc, I listen to you," James counters.

"Then why don't you leave?" she asks.

He grins. "Why don't you make me, Lucy?" he says. He loves seeing her get riled up like this.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of my room?" she says angrily.

"Why? You two need to talk girl-to-girl?"

"James, get out," Roxanne says, temper suddenly flaring.

"Alright, I will. But, Lucy... I need to talk to you... when you're done. I've got to tell you something."

Her eyes dart around his face, searching for answers. "Can't we talk here?"

"No," he says. "Roxie, you need to leave."

Roxanne turns to Lucy, who shrugs.

"Go ahead, Rox. I can handle him."

Roxanne nods and walks out, letting the door slam behind her.

He takes a breath. "Lucy, you and I... We need to talk."

"I know," she whispers.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" he asks.

"Anywhere," she tells him. "Anywhere but here," she says breathlessly.

He takes her hand in his and they disapperate to an open field— she doesn't know where exactly.

She collapses into his arms and he holds her tightly.

He can feel her shaking. She's sobbing.

"Lucy, stop. Please don't cry. I know."

He rubs small circles into her back.

"I know how it feels, Luc. To be in love with someone you shouldn't be."

She sniffles, looks up at him.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" he asks. "That you're in love with me? I couldn't stand it. Watching you... do that to yourself. Guy after guy and cigarette after bloody cigarette. It was tearing me apart."

"Me too," she says quietly, grabbing both of his hands and studying them carefully.

"So, what happens now?" he asks.

"Well," she says. "You could kiss me...or..."

She catches the ghost of a smile on his lips before he presses them softly against hers.

"I love you, too, Lucy," he whispers. "But you know we can't."

She shakes her head, swallows back tears. "Then we'll run away," she cries desperately.

"Luc, we've got to stay here."

"James, no—"

"Lucy, _yes_. We can't leave. They'll know. Everyone would know."

"How would they know?" she asks angrily. "And why would you tell me you loved me if you were going to go right ahead and rip my heart right out of—"

"Lucy," he says. "Stop. You're exaggerating."

She sniffles.

"You think I don't feel it too? Lucy, I want you so badly it hurts." He shakes his head. "But we can't do this to them."

"You mean _you_ can't do this to them. But what about me? What if I don't care?"

"You should, then, Luc. They're your family."

"Not if they don't support me no matter what. Not if they care so much about whom I'm with that they're willing to take him away from me."

He shakes his head. "Lucy, we can't do this."

"Fine," she whispers, tears streaming down her face. "Fine," she says again and she never looks back.

A/N: review?


End file.
